The PowerPuff Boys Trilogy
by black.dragonarium4
Summary: The new stage of heroes will be opened. Their dimension had been reseted and fused into 4 dimension. Enjoy reading this awesome stories about heroes from all over the dimensions
1. Eps 1 : The new stage opened

**I don't own half of the techniques and characters in this story. The techniques and characters adapted from Boboiboy, Harry Potter, etc. I only have the storyline. So enjoy this new story.**

Once upon a time, there was many dimension in the whole multiverse. Many heroes live in there peacefully and struggling for good. But the peace won't last much longer because the new stage of heroes will begin.

_(Reason, hunter x hunter ending)_

(Somewhere in heroville, country of heroes)

A boy named Black and his friends Bomb, Bang, and Bite was battling a Dark lord named Time Tyrant.

"I won't let you do this Time Tyrant," Black said.

"Huh, you guys will never defeat me!" Time Tyrant said.

"We will defeat ya now and save the whole world once again!" Bomb said.

Suddenly, a beam of light strike them and they awakened as their angel form. They stare at Time Tyrant confidently and begin to attack him.

"Holy Meteor strike!" Black shout.

"Time Deceleration!" Time Tyrant shout. But the technique is failed to be performed because Bang hit him with his less-gravitated super fist.

"Aargh…!" grunt Time Tyrant. Then, the heroes hit him hard.

(At the next morning, at heroville elementary school)

It is lunch time in the school and the PowerPuff Boys is discussing about Time Tyrant's Timer Reset. They feel so difficult to muffle the timer reset.

"Ok, Black, so what're we going to do with Time's Timer Reset ?" Bomb said.

"Hmmm, I don't know, how about we hit it hard ?" state Black.

Suddenly, Harold Bungling, one of their friend, come to Black.

"Hiya, Black what's that ?" Harold said

"Oh, hi Harry, this is Time Tyrant's Timer Reset. If you want to hold it, you must becareful 'cause it's very dangerous," Black said

"Ok, then" said Harold. Then Harold bring the timer reset out of the cafeteria. Suddenly, he slip and break the timer.

Suddenly, all of the Dimensions are reseting themselves and begin combined to 4 Dimension.

(End of Episode 1)

**So, how was the story. I will write episode 2 next week. Oh yeah, there will be a special page that contain conversation with Black and his friends. See ya next week !**


	2. Eps 2 : The born of The PowerPuff Boys

**I don't own half of the techniques and characters in this story. The techniques and characters adapted from Boboiboy, Harry Potter, etc. I only have the storyline. So enjoy this new story.**

At last episode, the timer is broken by Harold and the dimension has fused and reseting themselves. And at this episode, we will reveal the born of PowerPuff boys. So, keep your distance from the tv and turn on the lamp.

_(Reason, hunter x hunter ending)_

_(Mechavilles, May 2__nd__ 2001)_

"John, it's working !" said a 20 years old woman

_Name : Cecilia Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Enhanced speed_

_Age : 20_

"Great !" said John her husband

_Name : John Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Elemental Manipulation_

_Age : 20_

Suddenly the radiation of chemical x created 4 boys

_(Dragonarium Manors, July 1__st__ 2002)_

"HI dad, can we have some candies ?" Black said

_Name : Black Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Elemental Manipulation_

_ Age : 1_

"Sure, the candies are on the fridge," John said

"Yay" Shout the boys

_Name : Bomb Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Time Manipulation_

_ Age : 1_

_ Name : Bang Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Gravity manipulation_

_ Age : 1_

_ Name : Bite Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Matter Manipulation_

_Age : 1_

"Alright let's go there" Bang said

Then, the boys go to the dining room. The place is very large and full of sophisticated technology. The fridge is made by their father, John and placed at one of the corner in the room. Black fly there and get some candies for him and his twin brothers.

" Here it is, brothers," Black said. Then, they walk into their room and play video games. Black plays Resident Evil Outbreak. In the room next to his, Bomb plays harvest moon. Bang plays Street Fighters in his room and Bite plays Dynasty Warriors.

_(At the afternoon)_

"I will crash the city, hohohoho…..," someone said

_ Name : Dead Strike_

_ Main Ability : Enhanced powers_

_ Age : 40_

Suddenly, Black and his brothers appear and punch him on his face

"We won't let it crashed by you, weakling," Black shouted

"We'll see about that," Dead strike said calmly

The situation of the battlefield heats up until Black use his Lightning element

"Lightning Sword !" Black shout

Then, They start battling each other. Black throw his Lightning Blade through Dead Strike and move there quickly with his Light move. Dead strike punch Black's chest and Black grunt painfully. Suddenly, Black's hatred increasing and unleashed his Surge of Murderer Intend.

"Destroying Surge Fist !" Black shout angrily. The technique hit Dead Strike and Dead Strike is Thrown away to South Pole

But Black's energy is in crisis because the technique and begin transforming into himself again.

"Huhhuhhuhhuhhuh," Black gasp. Then, he fainted and brought by his brothers home

"Don't worry brother, you'll be saved," mourn Bomb.

(End of Episode 2)

**The story was very exciting and cool, isn't it. I will write episode 3 next week. Oh yeah, there will be a special page that contain The PowerPuff Boys' Techniques. See ya next week !**


	3. eps 3 : The AK dimension & the V - scar

**I don't own half of the techniques and characters in this story. The techniques and characters adapted from Boboiboy, Harry Potter, etc. I only have the storyline. So enjoy this new story.**

At the last episode, Black has been fainted and brought by his brothers home because he used the surge of murderer intend. At this episode, he lose consciousness for 4 days

_(Reason, hunter x hunter ending)_

_(At Dragonarium Manors)_

"Is he okay?" said Cecilia

"I think he will just fine, mom," said Bomb

_(4 days later)_

"Huuuuumph," murmured Black

"Black, are you okay ?" said Cecilia

"I think that I'm okay, mom, anyway, what's happening ?" said Black

"You used the surge of murderous intend and defeat Dead Strike with one hit, and I want to talk with you in private, now !" said Cecilia.

"Okay, mom," said Black. So, they go to Parents room. The room is very big and clean, and there are many of John's inventions

"Black, I don't want you to use that power anymore !" said Cecilia.

"Okay, mom, but what is surge of murderous intend ?" said Black.

"The surge of murderous intend is a form of ki that is rooted in the darker aspects of the natural human instinct, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the surge of murderous intend, a person must be so consumed with the desire of winning, or else possess such as intense rage, that they are willing to murder. However the power will take the person into insanity if they are not ready for it. The user will have some physical and mental changes to a darker form," said Cecilia.

"Okay, mom, and I'm so sorry to made you worried," apologize Black

"That's okay, but you must promise not to use the power, promise ?" said Cecilia

"Promise," reply Black responsibly.

_(A few hours later at the play room)_

"I win again ! Thank's to you Leo, you're my best avatar ever" said Black. Suddenly, he hear someone roaring and he find himmself in a savannah.

"RRROOOOOAAAARRR, ya're welcome best pal" said Leo

"Leo ? Do ya talk to me ?" said Black

"Yes, of course, pal !" said Leo

"What is this place ?" said Black

"This is the Animal Kaiser World ," said Leo

"How do I get into this world ?" asked Black

"You was communicating with me and I have Brought you into this world. There are many animal heroes that live in this world such as the dark forces, white knights, ninja beasts, animal mafia, Galeon the lion of light, and Dark Flame Scorch. Hey, do you want to explore this world with me ?" said Leo.

"Okay, let's go" said Black

_(After exploring the AK world)_

"Fuuh, that was great. Sorry, my avatar, I think I must back to my own world, bye," said Black.

"Bye," replied Leo.

Then, Black awakened from his sleep.

"Hmmmph, that was just a dream," said Black. But then, he aware that wasn't just a dream because he heard the sound of Leo.

_"We'll meet again soon best pal," _said Leo from the AK world.

"See ya, my avatar," whispered Black

_(In the dining room)_

"Hey, Black, do you have a strange dream happened," said Break Dragonarium, one of Black younger brother.

_Name : Break Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Dark – Elemental Manipulation_

_ Age : 1_

"Yup,I think I have one, but I tought that wasn't a dream, how about you guys?"said Black

"I have one," said Beam Dragonarium

_Name : Beam Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Enhanced Speed_

_ Age : 1_

"Me too," said Barclay

_Name : Barclay Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Super Strenght_

_ Age : 1_

"And me," said Bones

_Name : Bones Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Dark – Matter Manipulation_

_ Age : 1_

"It's strange, Why do each of us have dream like that?" said Black

_(After dinner)_

"Black, I want you and your brothers go to my room, now !" said John

"Okay, dad," said Black. Then, Black tell his brothers to go to John's Private room

"Okay, is everyone here ?" said John

"Yes, dad," said the children

"Okay, then, I will tell you a secret. Since ancient time, our family have a power to transform into animals and go into the AK dimension, so your dream was real, you guys are travels to AK dimension. But don't tall this to anyone, alright ?" said John

"Okay, dad, we promise," said the children.

_(At the midnight)_

" Hey, do you guys hear that ?" said Black

"Yes," said Bomb

Suddenly, an ugly man enter their bedroom and pointed his wand at them

_Name : Lord Voldemort_

_ Main Ability : Magics_

_ Age : 60_

"everyone freeze !" threat him

"We don't afraid of you, uncle !" replies Black

"Let's proof about it, _Avada Kedavra_ !" shout Voldemort. Then, a beam of green light strike them and leave a V – shaped scar on their forehead.

"Oh, crap, why don't them dead, I will be back PowerPuff Boys, I will be back !" shout Voldemort

(End of Episode 3)

**The story was very exciting and cool, isn't it. I will write episode 4 next week. See ya next week !**


	4. eps 4 : Something's wrong

**I don't own half of the techniques and characters in this story. The techniques and characters adapted from Boboiboy, Harry Potter, etc. I only have the storyline. So enjoy this new story.**

Wow, the scars on the PowerPuff Boys are cool, isn't it ? So the next morning Black and his brother get up earlier than usually and they complain 'cause the scar

_(Reason, hunter x hunter ending)_

"This scar embarrassed me !" said Bang

"But, I think it's cool," said Black. He look at the mirror and look at himself with a cool gaze.

"Alright then, let's go to Krusty Burger and have some breakfast," said Bomb. So, they go to Krusty Burger and eat some burger that morning.

_(At home)_

"Hi there, brother," said Beatrix

_Name : Beatrix Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Elemental Manipulation_

_ Age : 1_

"Hi, how are you?" said Black

"I'm fine, thx, and you?" said Beatrix

"same here, hey, where's your twins?" said Black

"they're at our bedroom, hey, let's go to the great meadow," said Beatrix

"Okay, then," replies Black

_(At the RowdyRuff Girls' room)_

"I win again," said Bianca

_Name : Bianca Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Time Manipulation_

_ Age : 1_

"Why do you better than me in this GAME !" said Bonnibell

_Name : Bonnibell Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Gravity Manipulation_

_ Age : 1_

"'Cause I always play this game at night, maybe," said Bianca

"You're so arrogance," said Brit calmly

_Name : Brit Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Matter Manipulation_

_ Age : 1_

"Do you mind if I'm arrogance?" said Bianca

The others just can clap their foreheads

_(At the great meadow)_

The meadow is a large meadow with many flowers within it. The wind is very fresh.

"This place is fresh and beautiful, isn't it?" said Beatrix

"Yeah, the air is so freshing, and the flower is so beautiful like you, sister," said Black

"Oh, come on, brother, don't make me blushed," said Beatrix

They play at the meadow happily. They don't aware that they have been spyed since they come to the meadow. Suddenly, the guy who spy them punches the ground and makes some blast.

"What the hell !" said Black

"My name is Dreaded tiger," said the guy

_Name : Dreaded Tiger_

_Main Ability : Enhanced speed, strength, and intelligence_

_Age : 18_

"Heat fist," said Beatrix. Dreaded Tiger thrown away win one punch. He gets up and strike Beatrix.

Suddenly, Black shouted "Meteor strike."

"Huh, weak technique," said that tiger. And he punch Black to the ground.

_(At Black's mind)_

"What am I fight for ?" said Black. "For evil ? For Fame ? For Victory ?"

"No, I fight for justice and to protect the dimension !" said Black. "And my sister, she will died if I don't protect her !"

"I must stay focus," said Black. "I need willpower, I need more willpower !"

Suddenly, a beam of light burstout from Black's body and turn Black. His eyes is blue and he feels burst of energy within his body.

"I will defeat you, Tiger !" shouted Black.

(End of Episode 4)

Oh, yeah now that I call the surge of Willpower. How was it, guys ? See ya in the next episode.


	5. Eps 5 : The ultimate battle !

**I don't own half of the techniques and characters in this story. The techniques and characters adapted from Boboiboy, Harry Potter, etc. I only have the storyline. So enjoy this new story.**

This episode will be a great one because Black has used the surge of power. So enjoy this episode and remember to keep your distance from the computer and keep the light at your room.

_(Reason, hunter x hunter ending)_

"Huh, so you've awakened as a stronger being !? Okay let's do this !" said Tiger

"Here we go, True surge fist !" shout Black. A beam of light blasted from Black's hand towards Tiger, tiger move quickly behind Black and strike him, but Black easily stopped the attack in one grab.

"You can't defeat me 'cause you're the evil one !" said Black. And then Black shout loudly, "True Tornado Whirlwind Kick !" Then, a tornado created by the technique and sucked down the Tiger, but that idiot weakling survives it and strikes Black. They have a battle in the air.

"Eat this, supreme king tiger fist !" shout Tiger. Black parries that attack easily and shout, "You'll never defeat me so easy, you weakling," said Black. Then, Black use the Vacuum Surge Fist to end the fight "Vacuum Surge Fist !" shouted Black. Tiger struck by the technique and falls instantly.

"Huh, patethic !" said Black, then he faint because an energy crisis.

"Brother !" shouted Beatrix. Then, she carries Black to his room "Don't worry, brother. You are saved …. For now," said Beatrix.

_(2 days later)_

Black wakes up and coughing a little bit. Black eats his breakfast and go to the meditation room and begin meditating "Azarath Metrion Zintosh," muttered Black repeatedly.

_(On the other side of the Manor)_

"Hmmmmmm, it's strange, why does Black often alone since that weakling ambush. Is something happened to him ? I must ask him what's happened," thought Bomb. Bomb grab his GBA and go to meet the others in Krusty Burger.

"Bomb, what took ya so long ?" said Bang.

"Sorry guys, I just playing at the backyard," said Bomb

"Huh, you just have fun all the time, Brother," said Birch

_Name : Birch Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Holy-powered elements_

_ Age : 1_

"I agree with that, Bomb,"said Beaumont

_Name : Beaumont Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Time reducement_

_ Age : 1_

"Me, too," said Brand

_Name : Brand Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Power Enhancement_

_ Age : 1_

"Yeah, I agree," said Barse

_Name : Barse Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Matter Enhancement_

_ Age : 1_

"Never mind," said Bomb.

_(At 03.00 p.m)_

"Hiya, brother," said Bomb

"Afternoon, Bomb," said Black

"I want to ask you something private," said Bomb

"Okay, let's go to my room then," said Black

_(In Black's room)_

"Why do ya doesn't to play with us since that attack ?" said Bomb.

"I won't tell you about that," replied Black.

"You will tell me," said Bomb as he tickle Black on his stomach.

"Okay, stop, I will tell you," said Black.

"So what is it ?" said Bomb.

"I don't want to hurt you guys with my new power, I have the responsibility to protect you," said Black

"New power ?!" said Bomb

"Yeah, I was awakend as a stronger being when I was battling Tiger," said Black.

"Okay, that's enough for me, bye," said Bomb.

"See ya," replied Black.

_(After Dinner)_

"Black, I see that you're confused, I want to know what's happened to you,"said John

"Dad, do you remember the day of the skirmish ?" said Black

"Yes," replied John.

"I have transformed into a stronger being, but it wasn't the Surge of Murderous Intend, I feel that the power was willpowers," said Black

"It must be the Surge of Power !" said John.

"Surge of what ?" said Black curiosly.

"Surge of Power, It is a form of ki that sourced from willpower of the user, the stronger the willpower, it will become stonger. It's the toned-down version of the surge of murderous intend. The difference is that the killing intent was removed and inherits a willpower. It was found by my friend, Gouken, one of the ansatsuken masters." Said John.

"Well, how can we use that power ?" asked Black.

"The only reason that can make this power works is a very powerful willingness, and I will train you to use this power very well, Black. The training starts tomorrow at 3 a.m" said John seriously.

"Okay, dad," replied Black

_(On the next day, 3 a.m)_

"Okay, dad, I'm ready !" said Black.

"Alright Black, what you need to do is encouraged your willpower, imagine the goals that you want to accomplish," said John.

"What do I want for now ? Hmmmmm. That's it, I want to protect the whole world, let's start. I want to protect the whole world, I want to protect the whole world," thought Black repeatedly.

"Good, keep and encourage it, it will make you can use the power,"said John.

Finally, Black did it. But after a few sec, Black get tired up. "Keep training, the more often you train, you will get used to use that power," said John.

"Hai," replied Black.

_(3 Days later)_

"Finally," said Black.

"Great," comment John.

"Thanks dad," said Black.

"There will be a fighting tournament next week, I want you to take place in that tournament with your brothers !" said John.

"Very interesting," said Black.

"I want you to start training tomorrow," said John.

"Okay dad," replied Black

_(end of episode 5)_

Great, The PowerPuff Boys will take place in a tournament fighting. Next episode will be a birthday special episode. So don't forget to read it.


	6. Eps 6 : The Great Survival Part 1

**I don't own half of the techniques and characters in this story. The techniques and characters adapted from Boboiboy, Harry Potter, etc. I only have the storyline. So enjoy this new story.**

This day is the tournament day, The PowerPuff Boys have train intensively and they are ready now

_(Reason, hunter x hunter ending)_

"Are you guys, ready," said John

"We're ready, dad," said Byron

_Name : Byron Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Secondary – Elemental Manipulation_

_ Age : 1_

"Ready," said Britt

_Name : Britt Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Super Speed_

_ Age : 1_

"Yeah !" said Brock

_Name : Brock Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Enhanced Manipulation_

_ Age : 1_

"Let's do this," said Bryant

_Name : Bryant Dragonarium_

_ Main Ability : Aura Manipulation_

_ Age : 1_

"Let's go," said the PowerPuff Boys and the PsychoPuff Boys together. So, John drive the car to the tournament arena. They sign up and go to the preparing room.

"Hahaha, you guys better don't cry when being beaten," said a boy.

"See who will laugh later," said Black.

At the tournament, Black and his brothers win easily. Many children that take place in the tournament cried because they lose by Black and his brother. Black and his brother laughed them cheerfully. They're in the final qualification right now. The qualification is a survive challenge in the great mechanical forest (Also Known As the great mecha forest). The forest located in the east of the megapolis. The forest is full of mutant that many people avoid the forest area.

"Okay, this is the final qualification. The target is to look for 8 pieces of sacred objects. They're the 8 swords of the sacred celestial power. They're hidden somewhere in the forest. The contestant must look for clue that will be given to them in form of a poetry. Contestant also must look for a hidden lever, clues, and miscellaneous. After they have picked up the swords, they must go to the altar of celestial in the middle of the forest. Only 8 contestant will be taken to the final. Beware the mecha mutants or they'll eat you, thank you for the attention, see ya !" said the host. The waiter and waitress give them the poetry and supply for the tournament.

"Start the challenge !" The tournament guides. So, they entered the forest and start it.

"Inside the fire and inside the earth, a very hot gold and a giant statue, tell me where the sword of courage is and go to the end, because the answer is in a hidden tree, you need courageness to enter the hearth of Gaia," said Black to himself.

"Maybe, fire and eath combined into magma, the magma makes the giant gold statue hot, the sword of courage is one of the sacred celestial sword, hearth of Gaia… maybe it's in the yin yang volcano, I must look the key to the volcano temple somewhere in a tree," thought Black. So he flies to the yin yang volcano.

"Hidden tree, maybe the tree isn't really a tree, maybe it's a Leaf tree. It is made just from leaf," said Black. Then he scent the texture of the tree. He finally found that tree and switch it branch. Suddenly, a hidden door opened and Black goes inside the volcano.

"It's too dark down here," said Black. He feels that someone spies on him from the dark. He finnaly arrived at the final chamber of the temple. When he was about to taken the sword, he get striked by a great platinum lion. It was the Mecha L.1.0.n who guard the temple. Black have some fight with him 'bout 6 hour until he defeats the mecha guardian of lion.

"You have proven your courageness and power, you can take the sword now," said L10n in his robotic voice.

"Thanks," said Black. So, he take the sword and go to the altar of celestial in the middle of the forest.

_(Somewhere at the other side of the forest)_

"Super extensive, super deep, and super humid, this place is a place where the adventure begins and ends, the story about the dreamer, the knight, and the princess, they drop some tears inside this place, you must have dignity to get it, you must be calm or you'll wake it up, you must be trustworthy to make it to trust you," read Bomb.

"Maybe it's a lake, Azorian lake, the lake is mentioned at the Great adventure of knights, the fairy tale, something guard the sword of dignity, I must be careful," said Bomb. He flies to the azorian lake.

" so, where's the entrance ? wait, dignity, of course, I must open it with my dignity," said Bomb. So he try to remember some memories that have precious things in it. Suddenly, there was a blue light radiated from the lake and opened a secret door inside the lake. Bomb swim inside the door and go to the main chamber. At the way to the chamber, he feels something moving behind him.

"What was that ? Better not focused on that thing or I'll die, I'm sure that was the guardian," said Bomb. As he arrived at the main chamber, that thing strike him on his back but he parry it with one grabbed. Then, he just recognize that thing. It was the Mecha 5.h.a.r.k. They was disagree each other, but finally, Bomb make it trust on himself.

"You get my reliance and you're the smartest from everyone I ever met, now bring this to the altar," said 5.h.a.r.k with his robotic voice.

"I'll do my best," said Bomb. Then, he flies to the altar in the middle of the forest.

_(At the east of the forest)_

"To get the durability you must search in a hidden, hidden in the woods and leaves, start from earth and down to earth, the rubble and the earth will move as your wish, you must use your abundance to conquer the dark," said Bang.

"Hey, I ever heard the place before, it called the temple of Durability, it is said that the temple is hidden in the deepest access of this forest, I gotta go," said Bang. After he arrived, he asked himself where the entrance is.

"Where's the entrance ?" asked Bang curiosly,"Wait, abundance, maybe it's hidden in a lush tree," thought Bang. Finally, he finds the entrance and goes inside it. He feels curious above what would be waiting for him at the end of the path. He finally made it to the end. It is so dark that he couldn't see the room clearly, but something moved at the darkness. He use his abundance of power to turn on the light. Then, he saw Mecha 6.0.r.1.l.l.a. They fight for 30 minutes and finally, Bang make him statisfied.

"You have completed the test, Bang, now bring the sword to the altar quickly as you can," said 6.0.r.1.l.l.a with his robotic voice.

"Al'ight bro," said Bang. Then, he flies away.

_(In the sky of the forest)_

"This is the place where the sky conquerer and the demonic dragon are battling each other, super high that you can't see it with your eyes, it has very modern technology, but it is isolated, you could only go there by your spirit, the spirit with a doubtless colour," read Bite.

"Hey, maybe that place is The holy sanctuary, it was lost many years ago, but I think we can go there by spirit power," said Bite. So, he uses his spirit power to get there. Suddenly, he already arrived there strangely. He wondered how could he arrived at this place, but he doesn't think about it anymore when he passed the entrance.

"Wow, this place is awesome, there are many sophisticated things in this place," said Bite. Then, he began to run into any existing room to search for the sword of souls. He finally arrived at the chamber of souls but suddenly get strucked by the Mecha 3.a.6.l.e. They battled for 7 hours. Finally, Bite wins the battle.

"You have the most amazing spirit from everyone that I have ever met, now bring the sword," said 3.a.6.l.e.

"Thanks," said Bite. So, he flies to the altar quickly.

(End of episode 6)

**Yo, guys, how was the episode, I don't mind if you guys joined me to create another episodes. The next episode will be the new part of the great survival challenge, so don't miss it**


	7. Eps 7 : The Great Survival Part 2

**I don't own half of the techniques and characters in this story. The techniques and characters adapted from Boboiboy, Harry Potter, etc. I only have the storyline. So enjoy this new story.**

At the last episode, the PowerPuff Boys have gotten the sword of celestial. Now, it's the PsycoPuff Boys' turn. What will their adventure be !?

(_Reason, hunter x hunter ending)_

_(In the darkest part of the forest)_

"Hidden in the darkest access of the forest, in the great tunnel along the way, if you have a strong Friendshipness, you'll be able to reach it but if you don't, you'll get killed, you need friendship to defeat the komodo, you might be the one who have the sword of Friendship," read Byron.

"I know where is it, it's in the dark tunnel of friendship. The tunnel is mentioned in the last part of true friends where the imaginative boy is finally back home with tears that welled from his eyes because he misses his home, however I think that something is guarding the sword," said Byron to himself. He thought,"I must get to the tunnel, but how ?"

_(After a few second)_

"I got it, the thing that we need to get to the tunnel is friendship, I must get help from my animal friends," thought Byron. So, he send message to his animal friends in the forest with telepath. Then, a crow order Byron to follow itself. He finally arrived at the entrance of the tunnel with the help of the crow. Then, he goes into the tunnel. He feels uncomfortable as there was a terrible aura at the other end.

When he arrived at the main chamber, something strikes him from the darkness, but he parries it easily. "What the hell is that thing," he said. He then see the mecha K.0.M.0.D.0. He then calls his animal friends and they battled for a while until K.0.M.0.D.0 said,"You can be trusted to be a best friend Byron, take this to the altar quickly !".

"Alright, best pal and thx for the praise," said Byron. Then, he flies away to the altar at the middle of the forest.

_(At Britt location)_

"Hidden in the water that get pulled by earth, in the dark place that hidden in a fog, you have freedom in your live, the freedom of an albatross," read Britt.

"Maybe it's the waterfall of sadness, that's the place where the great knight found freedom," thought Britt. Then, he flies to the waterfall as quick as he can. Then, he uses the infrared vision to search for the entrance. He finally find the entrance behind the waterfall. When he arrived at the main chamber, he saw mecha P.1.R.A.N.H.A. They battled for 3 hours.

"You have freedom in your live now, take this to the altar," said P.1.R.A.N.H.A with his robotic voice.

"You too ,man," replies Britt.

"Thx," said V.U.L.T.U.R.3. After that, Britt flies to the altar quickly and safely. P.1.R.A.N.H.A smiles at him proudly.

_(At the great meadow)_

"Hidden in the peace of the forest and meadow, be careful because it's poisonous, it's very dangerous that you can't reach it, you need peace to cure the poison," read Brock.

"Maybe, it's hidden in the frontier forests with grasslands, in recent days, strange things often happen there, and maybe it happens 'cause the poison, maybe some mutant guard it," thought Brock. So, he flies to the borders. At the borders, he see many strange mutants and he destroys them easily. He neutralize the poisoned area around of it and search the entrance. He finally find out the secret lever to open the secret entrance of the temple. He gets into the temple and flies to the main chamber. When he arrived, he sees the mecha G.1.R.R.A.F.E. They battled for a while.

"Thank you for having neautralize toxins in the area with your peace, here's the sword," said G.1.R.R.A.F.E in his robotic voice.

"Your welcome," replies Brock as he flies to the altar.

_(At the Frozen mountain)_

"Cold wind and Ice powered this place, this place is very high up into the sky ends, this is the place where you can find your destiny, and the one who can get there is a person that walk in the truth," read Bryant.

"Yeah, I think the sword is around here," said Bryant. He then observes the mountain for the secret lever and finally did it. He passes the entrance and quickly flies to the main chamber. He observes each room to get away from that room. When he arrived at the main chamber , he almost get strucked from behind. Then, he sees the mecha V.U.L.T.U.R.E. They battled for a long time.

Finally, V.U.L.T.U.R.E stop attacking and said,"Your destiny awaits, Bryant, go to the altar."

"Thx," said Bryant. Then, he goes to the altar.

_(At the celestial altar)_

"Why do ya so slow, Bryant ?' ask Bite.

"Sorry, there are many rooms in the temple," apologize Bryant.

"Alright then, let's put the swords in order," said Black as he put the sword of couragness at the first place. The other boys follow Black put the sword. Then, the swords glow brightly. They suddenly hear someone said, "You guys have managed to recover the eight swords of celestial, you guys are the owner of this swords because the swords can only be plugged by their owners and their descendants. Still less four more people and I commissioned you guys to find the four before it's too late."

"We'll do our best !" replied the boys.

_(In the bleachers)_

"We already have the finalists, I will read them now, Black Dragonarium, Bomb Dragonarium, Bang Dragonarium, Bite Dragonarium, Byron Dragonarium, Britt Dragonarium, Brock Dragoanrium, and Bryant Dragonarium. They will fight in the quarters of the championship," said the host.

(End of Episode 7)

**How was it, guys ? The next episode is the final of the championship, so don't miss it ! XD.**


End file.
